O Espelho das Lembranças
by Kathy Black
Summary: Como um frio coração agiria, surpreendido pelas lembranças mais dolorosas das pessoas? A Emoção nem sempre supera a Razão.
1. Uma luz em meio às sombras

Essa é a minha primeira fic, não sei se ficou muito boa, mas gostaria muito que vocês dessem suas opiniões  
Não sei exatamente da onde tirei a idéia da história,as vezes pode ficar meio entediante mas se ficar chato de mais, pulem o paragrafo xD eu já tinha começado essa fic faz um tempo mas tinha empacado, mas voltei a escrever.  
Não tenho paciência pra fazer prologo, mas a história se passa durante a busca pelo Naraku, e o personagem principal no caso seria o Sesshoumaru... para saberem o resto, leiam!   
  
**Capítulo 1 - Luz em Meio às Sombras**  
Parecia mais uma tarde comum.  
Não sei como, mas aquela busca toda por Naraku parecia em vão.  
Não era apenas eu, mas InuYasha, seus companheiros e aquele youkai lobo atrás dele, ninguém o havia encontrado.  
Eu não estava sentindo energia maligna alguma, mas então vi InuYasha, a humana que ele protege, o monge e a exterminadora passarem por mim como se não vissem ninguém, tentei tirar satisfação mas nunca vi InuYasha com semblante tão decidido, nem deu atenção ao que eu fazia.  
Antes que ele sumisse de vista, mandei Jaken tomar conta da Rin e fui atrás deles sem ser percebido.  
Continuei seguindo-os até que me toquei que estava escurecendo, eu não estava cansado, mas InuYasha já estava indo mais devagar, além de ser apenas um hanyou ele carregava aquela humana nas costas. 

Caiu a noite.  
- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei pra mim mesmo, quando percebi que eu estava muito longe de onde tinha partido, mas se quisesse poderia voltar rapido, porque fui até aquele lugar na velocidade do InuYasha. Mas agora eu já estava lá, então continuaria até descobrir o que estava acontecendo, tudo indicava que era Naraku, ele tinha que estar envolvido.  
Eles foram descansar, afinal os companheiros de InuYasha são humanos. Me afastei para esperar o amanhecer.  
  
Já era alta madrugada e todos pareciam dormir, inquietos, mas isso não me importava. Senti uma sensação estranha, como se algo se aproximasse.  
Parecia ser sem importancia, um pequeno youkai ou algo assim, ele não se atreveria a chegar mais perto de Sesshoumaru, então me mantive onde estava.  
A energia se aproximou, seja lá o que fosse estava bem perto.  
Permaneci imóvel. Eu não tinha o que temer. Nem Naraku, nem ninguém.  
Agora estava perto o suficiente para eu sentir seu cheiro, mas eu não sentia cheiro algum, ou sequer sua presença, mas tinha um pouco do cheiro desagradavel do Naraku. Ouvi a criatura se aproximando. Então sem fazer o menor ruído me levantei e fui em sua direção.

Quando separei meus lábios para falar, o estranho falou mais rápido.  
- Quem é você? - estava escuro demais pra enxergar, pela voz deduzi que era uma criança, mas me cheirava como criação do Naraku. Estava na cara. - Você está perdido? Aqueles são seus amigos? - disse ela antes que eu falasse.  
- Meus motivos não lhe interessam, agora saia do meu caminho.  
- Youkai, só quero lhe ajudar. Procura por algo?  
Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram.  
- Meu nome é Kanna, apenas moro na floresta, posso lhe ajudar?  
Ela sabia que eu era um youkai, não tinha nada de incrível. Mas ela cheirava como Naraku e não disfarçava. Ela já estava me irritando. Eu não queria perder meu tempo então fui andando na direção de onde estava InuYasha e seu grupo.  
- Espere - disse ela sem receio - Tome isso, é um presente - quando ela falou isso, revelou a energia maligna de ser artefato, era um espelho. Era sem duvida uma youkai, uma criação de Naraku.  
Desembainhei a Toukijin.  
O ambiente tornou-se claro. O que ela estava fazendo? Ela lançou um sorriso perverso.  
- Um presente de Naraku, Sesshoumaru-sama - disse ela criando em mãos uma espécie de espelho em luz, aquilo tudo refletiu e em seguida escureceu.  
O que estava acontecendo?  
  
_Continua..._


	2. Reação à Emoção

Antes que eu esqueça de novo xD InuYasha é uma obra de Rumiko Takahashi tds direitos reservados e blablabla xD Espero que estejam gostando da fic   
  
**Capitulo 2 - Reação à Emoção**  
Continuei de pé, acordado, mas estava tudo numa escuridão tão densa que não enxergava nada.  
Meu peito latejava, doía muito. Antes do amanhecer a dor passou.  
Odiava Naraku mais do que nunca.  
- "Um presente de Naraku" ele pensa que Sesshoumaru é idiota - reclamei para mim mesmo.  
Estava cambaleando um pouco, agora não podia voltar tão rapido, e nem me achava em perfeitas condições de batalha.  
Ele estava perto, eu não queria voltar. Queria encara-lo, derrota-lo.  
- Me fez de idiota de novo. Não admito - sentei-me para descansar.  
O que havia de errado comigo? Naraku poderia ter acabado comigo facilmente se quisesse naquele momento, e nem me feriu direito.  
Isso porque não faz as coisas com as próprias mãos. Mas o que afinal ele pretendia? Presente, não aconteceu nada comigo. É um idiota.  
Tinha chegado perto demais de onde InuYasha estava e nem tinha percebido, agora senti o cheiro dele, ele estava próximo.  
Me levantei para me afastar mas já era tarde demais. 

- Sesshoumaru? O que você está fazendo aqui? - era InuYasha  
- Não te interessa - virei-me de costas e fui andando.  
- In.. InuYasha, o Sesshoumaru está ferido - disse Kagome com piedade na voz  
- Feh! Quem se importa? Viemos até aqui atrás do Naraku, não sei o que aconteceu e como o Sesshoumaru chegou aqui, e isso não me interessa - retrucou InuYasha  
- E você acha que vim para que? Proteger meu irmão mais novo? Não seja tolo InuYasha.  
- Vamos embora Kagome - disse ele virando as costas. Justamente no momento mais estupido, a dor voltou, era um aperto estranho no peito, que me tirava o ar, não consegui me segurar, caí de joelhos. InuYasha se virou novamente, atônito. Seu irmão mais velho, youkai completo, Sesshoumaru, caído à sua frente, gemendo de dor? Parecia impossível.  
- Você está bem? - perguntou a garota, meio desconcertada - InuYasha, nós devemos ajudá-lo - Não seja boba Kagome - mas após dizer isso InuYasha veio em minha direção com a mão estendida   
- Vamos Sesshoumaru, levante-se daí - agi por impulso e segurei, assim me levantando.  
Parecia inacreditável. Era eu mesmo? Eu, Sesshoumaru, tinha aceitado ajuda de InuYasha? InuYasha ficou mais alguns instantes olhando para mim com um olhar estranho, misto de dó e estranhamento.  
- Me viu caído e ficou com pena? O que há com você InuYasha? Saiam logo daqui. InuYasha não esperava agradeçimento, aquela reação parecia mesmo estranha, acho que nem ele entendeu porque me estendeu a mão. Kagome parou, virou se e falou entre risadas  
- Vocês são mesmo irmãos - com um tom irônico.  
Não disse nada, InuYasha a puxou pelo braço e foram embora.  
- Garota insolente, acha que só por que anda com InuYasha e eu com uma criança humana pode falar assim. - eles estavam longe demais para me ouvir.  
Eu estava resistindo muito, sabia que se desfalecesse poderia perder a oportunidade de batalhar com Naraku, mas não consegui me aguentar em pé por mais muito tempo, recostei me no mesmo tronco.

Meu corpo está tão pesado... O que há de errado? Na escuridão da floresta, que embora o sol da alvorada tivesse iluminado, continuava escura.   
Vi InuYasha novamente. Eu queria mandá-lo embora, nem falar parecia possível. Ele saiu de trás dos arbustos. Não era InuYasha, mas era um hanyou também. Cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro. Criança, inofensivo. Não se aproximou de mim, não senti que estivesse com medo, parecia que ele não me via. Estava brincando sozinho. Não sei porque me senti tão interessado.  
Fiquei observando-o por um bom tempo, até que ouvi gritos e o farfalhar de folhas no chão. Ficar sem me mover estava me incomodando. Humanos se aproximavam, pareciam estar atrás de alguma coisa. Ou de alguém. Chegaram sorrateiros. Eu assistia á tudo sem me mover. Eles pegaram o hanyou e começaram a bater nele sem parar. Cruelmente. Incessantemente. Surgiram mais crianças, e jogavam pedras no hanyou. O amaldiçoavam. O hanyou correu choroso e desesperado para o outro lado da floresta. Senti meu corpo novamente, eu ia me levantar.

Foi quando ouvi a voz de Rin.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama, você está bem? Sesshoumaru-sama! - Abri os olhos e o sol já brilhava alto.  
Estavam lá. Rin, Jaken e Aruru.  
- Mas.. como? O que? ...  
- Sssesshoumaru-sssama, o ssenhor esstá ferido? - era Jaken Agora estava totalmente lúcido.  
Sentia minhas pernas, meu braço, estava em perfeito estado. Me levantei, observei em volta mas não vi nem o hanyou, nem os humanos.  
Algo estava estranho, eu tinha sonhado? Um youkai tinha sonhado? Mas, como?   
Rin e Jaken sorriram - que bom que o senhor está bem! Eu estava sem entender, mas mesmo assim não me preocupei

**Nota:**  
Que tal? Espero que não esteje muito entediante " Ah gente, só pra avisar, nom vai ter casal nenhum, viram? 


	3. Encontro Inesperado

- O que estão fazendo aqui? não mandei vocês ficarem lá? - disse eu.  
- O senhor estava demorando muito Sesshoumaru-sama!  
- Jaken estou falando com você. Eu disse para você esperar e cuidar de Rin.  
- Sssinto muito Sesshoumaru-sssama, masss a menina Rin essstava insssuportavel, e não haviam youkaisss no caminho.  
Virei-me, não estava irritado.  
Rin chamou Jaken e eles foram procurar comida.  
Senti que estava esperando demais, há essa hora InuYasha já devia estar atrás do Naraku.  
- Naraku, dessa vez eu vou mandar você para o inferno. - pensei alto. Após isso seguiu-se silencio absoluto. Estranhei  
- Procurando alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru-sama? - reconheci aquela voz, afinal eu a conhecia, e a odiava.  
Me virei rapidamente, pois sabia que permanecer de costas poderia significar morte certa.  
Olhei ele e confirmei minhas suspeitas, era apenas uma marionete. Eu não iria acabar com ela agora pois queria ver se descobria alguma coisa.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama, apreciou o presente?  
Arregalei os olhos mas contive meu ódio.  
- Ora, mas dessa vez foi um presente especial, Sesshoumaru. - Kanna apareceu - creio que seja ela que você tenha visto.  
Levantei a toukijin para atacar, não mataria o Naraku mas seria uma cria a menos.  
- É, mas o que você tinha visto era apenas uma ilusão, mandei outro youkai com ela para você sentir meu cheiro. Você caiu no truque, está demonstrando ser tão inteligente quanto seu irmão - parou e começou a rir.  
- Cale a boca.  
- Em breve você vai descobrir o que você ganhou de tão especial, deve agradecer à Kanna, ela que preparou seu presente.  
Rin e Jaken surgiram da direção do acampamento de InuYasha.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama, o que está acont... - Rin calou-se quando viu a marionte e e Kanna.  
- Rin, afaste-se - Num golpe só a marionete partiu-se em pedaços.  
- Eu não gosto de perder tempo, porque não aparece logo, Naraku?  
- Isso é um recado? - disse Kanna.  
- Ora, cale-se - me preparei para atacá-la também. Não sabia como ainda estava viva.  
Quando fui atacá-la simplesmente sumiu. Isso estava me deixando furioso.  
- Feh, esse Naraku não faz nada por ele próprio.  
- Era apenasss uma marionete, Sesshoumaru-sssama? - Disse Jaken.  
- Sim  
  
- Algum tempo depois -  
Enquanto eu pensava em onde estava Naraku, InuYasha apareceu novamente.  
- Sssseeesshoumaru-sssama! InuYasha-sssan esstá aqui!  
- Já percebi, Jaken  
- Sesshoumaru, Naraku esteve aqui - disse InuYasha meio esbaforido.  
Me virei e o observei.  
- Responda!!  
- Era só uma marionete e uma cria.  
- Obrigado - disse o monge, então eles se retiraram.  
- Ele tem que estar por perto - resmungou InuYasha por entre os dentes.  
Após eles se afastarem permaneci observando aquele lugar, agora não ficaria mais parado.  
- Jaken, Rin, vamos.  
Andamos até chegarmos numa zona mais clara da floresta, onde havia um rio. Após Rin e Jaken pegarem gua o suficiente, prosseguimos.  
Entramos em outra parte escura, mas mesmo assim não sentia energia maligna.  
- Sssessshoumaru-sssama, já vai essscurecer, vamos continuar atrás do Naraku?  
- Aquiete-se Jaken, até amanhã ninguem vai encontrá-lo, nem eu, muito menos InuYasha.  
- Mesmo porque, você e Rin vão ficar aqui. - continuei.  
- Sssesshoumaru esssta preocupado conosssco? Essta bem  
- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor vai sozinho? - disse Rin  
- Sim  
- Não é perigoso?  
- Não fale bobagensss Rin, Sesshoumaru-sssama sssabe muito bem ssse defender.  
Rin pareceu mudar de expressão, estava triste.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama espero que não se machuque - ela veio correndo e me abraçou. Não a empurrei mas também não retribui.  
- Rin, sssua boba, não há motivosss pra sse preocupar - falou Jaken.  
Quanta bobagem, humanos são muito sensíveis.

**Legendas:**  
Pensamento dos personagens

**Notas:**  
Não sei se esse capítulo foi muito bom, mas precisava de um pré-encontro com Naraku.  
No próximo, Sesshoumaru vai descobrir porque Rin parece ter tanto medo de que ele ou Jaken morram, e também haverá um encontro com alguem inesperado.  
Bom, espero que estejam gostando, o roteiro é meio maluco e as vezes acho que escapo um pouco dos personagens ou coisas assim, então qualquer coisa me avisem por comentário ou mandando um email ok?


	4. O Destino de quem Auxilia

**Cap 4 - O Destino de quem Auxilia**  
Rin e Jaken dormiam, eu estava sentado observando tudo, já nao sentia mais nenhuma dor ou algo desagradável.  
A única coisa que eu sentia de estranho era sono, nunca senti cansaço assim.  
Não tinha como combater, entao fechei os olhos. Nos sonhos é que geralmente vemos coisas que nao aconteceram, coisas de que se tem medo, coisas que se desejam mas em geral youkais sonham com o que se tem medo.  
Só que eu nao estava sonhando, porque eu permanecia conciente.  
Vi a mesma cena de quando vi o Hanyou mas dessa vez reconheçi a pessoa, era Rin, mas nao como a conheço. 

Humanos falavam asperamente com Rin. Mas o vilarejo estava sendo atacado, eram youkais lobos. Atacaram Rin até a morte.

Como eu suspeitava, estava vendo o passado, as lembranças ou seja lá o que isso fosse ou significasse.  
Rin estava morta, novamente aquela sensação de que eu nao podia me mover, mas agora estava tudo voltando ao normal.

Abri os olhos e vi Rin toda sorridente.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor estava dormindo? Pisquei os olhos duas vezes para enxergar melhor.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama? - Rin estava com um semblante totalmente interrogativo.   
- Menina Rin! Pare de incomodar o Sssesshoumaru-sssama.  
- Ah, desculpe! - entao ela saiu de perto de mim e foi com Jaken p/ perto do rio.  
Era tao estranho, será que eu conseguia mesmo ver as lembranças dos outros? Precisava por meus pensamentos em ordem, afinal o que aconteceu com os outros não diz nem um pouco à meu respeito.  
Mas... aquele hanyou entao era InuYasha? Ele era tao pequeno, por que o odiavam tanto? Só por ser um hanyou?

**Conversa de Rin e Jaken**  
- Rin, olhe - disse Jaken olhando de esguelha para Sesshoumaru.  
- O que foi, Jaken-san?  
- Nao notou que Sssesshoumaru-sssama tem andado muito esquisito?  
- Pra falar a verdade, não - disse Rin muito distraida.  
- Eu esstou com Sssesshoumaru-sssama ha muito tempo.  
- Ah, é? - Sssim e ele nunca pareccceu tao dissstraido e cansssado.  
- Acha que ele esta doente, Jaken?  
- Sssusspeito que sssim, mas pode sser que nao é nada grave.  
Rin arregalou os olhos.

Poderiam ser também apenas ilusoes criadas por Naraku.  
Estava na hora de tirar isso à limpo.  
- Jaken. Cuide de Rin, vou procurar Naraku.  
- Esssta bem, Sssesshoumaru-sssama.  
- Tome cuidado! - gritou Rin antes de eu me virar  
Agora eu o encontraria e tiraria essa historia à limpo

Após a partida  
- Rin! Eu vou me sssentar ali, nao sssaia da minha visssta.  
- Esta bem Jaken-san! Jaken recostou-se numa pedra observando tudo enquanto Rin cantarolava suas canções.  
Não demorou muito para ouvir-se os roncos de Jaken, mas Rin nem percebeu.   
- Ja.. Jaken-san eu acho que tem mais alguem aqui... Jaken nao a escutou, mas realmente havia,  
- Rin olhou para cima e piscou.  
- Ko... Kohako? Kohako-kun?  
- Rin arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás.  
- Kohako-kun, fuja!  
Se o Sesshoumaru-sama ver voce aqui vai querer matá-lo!  
Ele parecia nao se importar ou simplismente nao ouvir.  
- Eu... me.. lembro de você - disse ele pausadamente parecendo fazer um esforço sobrehumano.  
Kohako parecia estar sofrendo.  
- Kohako o que aconteceu? Voce esta bem?  
- ...eu... tentei.. ajudar.. por isso.. ele não... Kohako caiu desmaiado.   
Rin afastou-se com espanto mas em seguida se aproximou para ajudá-lo   
- Kohako! Acorde! - ele parecia respirar com dificuldade.  
Jaken acordou com o barulho.  
- Rin, o que esssta aconteccendo?! Huh???  
- Jaken ficou espantado ao ver Rin amparando Kohako.  
- Sss.. Ssse.. Sesshoumaru-sssaaaaamaaaa! Jaken saiu correndo desesperado.  
- Eu nao quero que ele morra - disse Rin em lágrimas.

**Nota:**  
Ok, ok, talvez tenha um casal, dá pra saber quem né? xD nao me batam u.u  
Por favor continuem mandando reviews e emails pq qq coisa pode ser modificada, tks pra todos  



End file.
